Tim Turns 23!
by Z Robin
Summary: Tim Drake turns 23! The 4 robins and his girlfriend,Stephanie Brown, goes to the happy place on Earth to celebrate.But it might not be all fun and is is my first fanfic so please comment!Please note since tim is 23 Damian is in middle school now. ***Disclaimer most if not all characters are owned by DC Comics***
1. Happy Birthday Tim

Chapter 1:

***Disclaimer I dont own any of the characters, they are own by DC review***

_Wayne Manor_

_BEEP!BEEP! _Went the electric alarm beside Tim. It was July 19. Tim had just turn 23. He got ready, knowing that there would be a surprise waiting for him downstairs. Once Tim got to the kitchen his brothers greeted him.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIMMIKINS !" _Grayson said cuddling Tim. "_YOU'RE THE BEST BIRTHDAY BROTHER!" _said the overjoyed Grayson. Entering the kitchen where Grayson and Tim were Jason entered headed start to the fridge. "Jason, aren't you forgetting something." Grayson said with his arm crossed over his chest.

Jason got from the fridge pumpernickel bread. "Oh yea, Happy Birthday replacement" Tim was use to that from Jason and just smiled. Damian,still in his pjs, entered the room."Yawwww, Grayson where's Pennyworth?It looks like his didn't cook."

"Alfred is busy. Besides we are going out to eat."

"Where's Bruce?" Tim questioned

"Meeting." Grayson replied, "Little D, u better get dressed we're going to IHOP. We have a guest waiting there."

"Who?" Damian and Tim asked in unison

"It's a surprise."

"-TT-" said Damian as he exited the room and went upstairs to get ready.

"Hey Grayson, where's Steph?" Tim wondered.

"Sorry Timmikins ,Steph couldn't make it she had other plans." Tim was in utter shock! _Steph had more important plans to attend to than her own boyfriend's Birthday!_ _I'm being overconseeded. Whatever._

When Damian finally arrived the four boys: Grayson, Jason, Tim and Damian were off to IHOP.


	2. IHOP

***Disclaimer I dont own any of the characters expect Lizzie and Cheyenne,The rest are owned by DC Comics***

Chapter 2:

Once the brothers arrived to the front of the store, someone was waiting for them.

When Tim saw the mysterious guest his eyes widen. " STEPH YOU CAME " he said as he hugged her.

Stephanie hugged back, " Of course I came! You thought i wouldn't come. Didn't you?"

"Well Grayson told me-never me I'm just glad you're here "

"TT" went Damian. He just rolled his eyes. The four boys and girl were seated. Stephanie, like usual, ordered waffles. Jason ordered bread with eggs, extra bread. Grayson ordered cereal, Damian ordered an omelet and Tim ordered classic donuts.

"Little D, I think you're forgetting to say happy birthday." Grayson said with his hot cup of coffee.

"Grayson I have you know that I will not say happy birthday to Drake since im not happy he was born there-"

"Thanks for the love kid." Tim said not surprise with Damian's answer.

" Therefore, I will not take part in celebrating the anniversary of his birth" Damian said as he looked at Grayson.

"Then why are you here?!" Tim said

"Tim, be nice." Steph said punching Tim's arm.

"If you must know Drake, I am a young man needing to be feed."

"HA! You a "young man"! You barely have a hair on that baby chin of yours!" Jason interpreted.

"Shut up Todd!" Damian said. He kicked Jason's leg under the table.

"OW! Why you little Bas-"

"JASON! We are at a family restaurant!" Grayson implied.

"Whatever." Jason rolled his eyes. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"JASON!" screamed Grayson.

"What now Goldie!" Jason said with the cigarette between his teeth.

"No, smoking in public areas. There are signs everywhere!" Grayson said pointing to a _No smoking sign _at their table. "The manager might kick us out"

"Well I don't give a damn!" Jason admitted.

Before Grayson could say anything else a young girl in a short white skirt and vest arrived at their table. She was probably a 7 or had short dirty blonde hair. Nonetheless she was a bombshell. She looked at Jason

"Sir, no smoking at the restaurant. if you wish to smoke you must go outside." she said pointing to the door.

"Well what if I don't wanna go." Jason said a stern voice. He took a drag from the cigarette and exhaled again. Everybody else at the table was awestricken.

The lady's suddenly had a serious, strict tone. She leaned toward Jason looking at him straight in the eye. "Then I'll have to ask you and your family to leave"

Jason looked down at her chest then looked back at her face. "Honey your probably bringing the costumers here." The young lady turned red. He looked at her name tag that read _Lizzie _"I mean you are a beautiful lady _Lizzie._" He said a charming smile.

"Jason put the cigarette away" Grayson intervened as he nudge Jason's arm.

"Fine Goldie" Jason smudge the end of the cigarette against the table.

"Terribly sorry " Grayson apologized.

"Hum!" said Lizzie as she flipped her hair away from her face. She held her head up high. She turned and walked away with her back facing towards them. The 4 boys elongated their necks and see Lizzie exit from their sight. Then Damian whistled. "She's hot."

"Probably great for Tim. You know how crazy he is about blondes" Jason said looking at Tim.

Tim, not focusing on the conversation, agreed. Stephanie punched Tim in the arm. "OW!"

"Watch your tongue boy blunder, cuz' this blonde won't be put aside." Stephanie said warning Tim.

"Oh come on babe," Tim said sweetly putting his arm over Stephanie's shoulder. "you know I would never to that to you."

"Yea, yea, whatever" Stephanie rolled eyes even though she was flattered by Tim's words. The red head waitress finally arrived with the batfamily's food. Since Grayson, being the flirt that he was started conversing with the waitress. Within six minutes of conversation Grayson had a date next week. When Cheyenne, the red head, left Damian was amazed of how quickly and how easily Grayson picked up the girl.

"As Roy would say it, you put move in smove" Jason said taking a bit out of his bread.

"Grayson you must teach me how you picked up that girl." Damian demanded.

"Easy, easy little D. Don't worry I'll teach you." Grayson said taking a spoonful of his favorite cereal, Lucky Charms.

"Happy Birthday Dr. Midnight" whispered Stephanie in Tim's ear. "What you say I give you your present tonight." Tim smirked. He looked up at Steph's blue loved Steph with all his heart but didn't know how to say it. He gave a goofy smile. Suddenly they both started giggling.

"What's so funny love birds?" Grayson leaned in looking suspicious.

"Oh nothing." Steph said covering her mouth, trying not to giggle.

"Okay" Grayson leaned out and winked at Tim. Tim and Steph blushed. The whole group started talking. Grayson paid for the meal.

Right before they were about to leave Tim said, "Thanks Grayson for taking me out for breakfast it was a delicious."

"No problem Timmy. But your surprise gift is not over."

"It's not?" Tim asked

"Nope," Grayson added, "we are all going to..._DISNEY WORLD!"_

"Disney World?!" Tim, Stephanie, Damian, and Jason said in sync.

"Yep! Alfred is at home packing and making reservations."

"Is father coming as well?" Damian inquired.

"Sorry buddy Bruce is too busy with _both_ lives." Grayson answered." But, he made it up by giving us his credit card."

"Sweet." Tim excitedly said.

"Sounds like fun and games Goldie, but I'm not going." Jason said stretching out his arms.

"What, Why?!" Grayson said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Disney World is for kids and teens like demon spawn over here." Jason said gesturing Damian.

"Oh come Jason." Tim pleaded.

"It'll be fun" Steph added.

"No thanks" Jason replied.

"Who knows maybe you'll find a hot single chick." Grayson commented. With that Jason agreed that he would go to Disney.

"-TT- Typical Jason only going for sexual desire" Damian said as he rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm old enough to date demon spawn." Jason remarked. Before Damian could take out his blade Grayson stopped him. They all exited the restaurant, and drove home.


	3. On the way there

Chapter 3:

It didn't take long for them to get ready and get on Bruce's private jet.30 minutes in the air Damian spoke.

"-TT-" Damian looked at the window angrily.

"What's wrong little D?" Grayson asked.

"Drake is a idiot. Instead spending time with us he's in the back of the plane with Brown doing-" Damian shivered. "God knows what."

" Oh come on Damian. Its love." Grayson said taking a sip of champagne.

"And when have you've been 'spend time with the family' guy. That's Goldie job." Jason added.

"-TT- " Damian crossed his arms over his chest and turn to the window insulted by Jason's words. In that few moments of silent the three boys heard Stephanie giggling in the "private room" at the tail of the plane. Then Grayson cut the silence.

"Little D are you excited about Disney. It is only your second time going."

"It will be the same as last time except Drake will get on my nevres more with his so called 'romance'. "

"I heard they opened a new park, Fantasyland." Jason said distracted by the sight of one of the flight stewardess.

" You hear that Damian there will be a new park." Grayson said with cheer. Damian took a sip of his cherry coke.

"But Brown will be busy with Drake."

"Is this jealousy I hear," Jason said looking at Damian forgetting about the stewardess, " does demon spawn have a crush on Steph?"

"I do not have a crush on Brown." Damian said possessively.

"It appears so Jason." Grayson commented, "My little bro is growing up!" Grayson's eyes started to water. "I still remember when he use to call Steph fatgirl."

"Oh brother." Jason said as he rolled his eyes. Jason went back to his previous action.

"I think I need a tissue." Grayson said as tears started running down his checks. " Jason would you be a dear a get me a tissue."

"Fine." Jason got up heading straight to one of the stewardess.

" Make that whole box." Grayson yelled.

Jason went up to the longhaired brunette that he was checking out earlier. He requested a bunch of tissues, and as the brunette bent downed Jason couldn't help but look. He quickly turned once she got back up. She handed him tissues without another word. Jason went back to his chair dishearten. _I mean which chick wouldn't want to go with a stud like me?!_ Another hour passed until they had reached their destination. Tim and Steph got out from the room with a hickey on their neck, but no one commented on it. They got off the jet and drove to their hotel, in the heart of Disney.

"Ok," Grayson began, " We have 3 rooms, and 6 people so-"

"6?" Jason interrupted.

"Yea, Alfred. He said that he'd come later."

"Ok."

"So anyways," Grayson continued, "who's sleeping with who? There is 2 rooms with 1 queen size bed and the other with 2 twins.''

" I'll take one twin bed." Jason said before anybody else could claim it.

"I think it would be fair for Alfred to get his own bed." Tim said with his hand over Steph's shoulder.

"Agreed.'' Grayson replied. " Little D,you sleep with me."

"No." Damian said firmly.

"Oh please Little D. Who will protect me?" Grayson pleaded.

"Oh come how Drake can't protect you?!" Damian counter acted. Jason and Grayson shared a glance.

"Steph where are you sleeping." Jason asked.

" I was planning to sleep with Tim, but I guess I can sleep with Dami for one night." Stephanie answered as she hugged Damian on his side.

"Well, Tim I guess you are going to protect me tonight." Grayson stated. Tim cursed under his breath and exchanged stink eyes to Damian.

Once everybody settled in their rooms they all decide to take a dip in the hotel's pool. Tim wore his red trunks, Grayson wore his blue trunks, Jason wore his black and Damian wore his green. In the elevator were Jason, Stephanie, and Damian. (Grayson and Tim were still getting ready.)

Damian looked a Stephanie. "Brown why are you undressed."

"We are going to the pool." Stephanie remarked. Damian blushed.

" You need to get out more Demon Spawn." Jason said.

"Shut up Todd" Damian said extending his fist towards Jason's face. When the elevator door open. Someone they hadn't expected was there.


	4. Chapter 4 The Pool

"Jason! Steph! Damian!" yelled Terry McGinnis . "I didn't know you were here?"

"Neither did we," replied Stephanie. Terry had his hand over the shoulder of a brunette wearing lavender bikini.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Dana Tan, the love of my life." He kissed her forehead. "Dana, this is my family, sort of."

Jason extended his hand "Hey, Dana, I'm Jason. This is Steph and Demon Spawn, oh I mean Damian." Dana giggled and then shook hands. They all walked to the pool.

"So what brings you here?" Terry asked.

"Drake's 23rd birthday." Damian answered.

"He's 23!"

"Yes. I just told you that. How about you McGinnis?"

"You still call me that Damian?"

"Yes, McGinnis, now what brings you here?" Damian said in a stern voice.

"A surprise." Terry said with a wink. Damian rolled his eyes. Tim and Grayson soon arrived and everybody was having the time of their lives. The Florida sun was shinning; the air was dry. The pool water was splashing everywhere and the laughter of the family was ringing. Everybody was playing in the clear blue water, everybody except Tim.

Tim was on his phone texting the Titans, searching the web, etc. "Tim come on!" Stephanie called.

"No thanks, Steph not now!" Was Tim putting his phone before Steph?! It seemed so. Steph called Grayson and Jason and whispered a plan. Grayson and Jason quietly got out of the pool. Tim didn't notice that his two brothers were lifting up his chair and were heading towards the edge of the pool. When Tim realized what Grayson and Jason were doing, it was too late.

SPLASH! Tim Drake was dumped into the 8ft deep pool. When Tim reached back to the surface he was red with rage and coughing up the over chlorinated pool water "Jason! Dick! I'm going to kill both of you!" Tim yelled through his teeth.

Stephanie swam to Tim and asked, "Tim you okay?"

Tim looked down at the water below him. "I dropped my phone and now I have to go find it."

"Or you can forget about it." Stephanie said with a smirk.

"Forget about it? Steph how could you even say that," remarked Tim.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Come here, Boy Dork." She pulled Tim's arm, bringing him close enough from them to press their lips against each other. His eyes widen. Steph broke away from the kiss and smiled.

"Pffft I'm sure Conner and the team could wait," Tim said.

"Thought so." The coupled was about to continue their make out session when out of now where a large beach ball hit the back of Tim's head."Ow!"

"Better watch your back Drake." Damian said from a distance.

Stephanie giggled. "Aw, are you okay Tim?"

"Yeah," Tim replied as he rubbed the back of his head. Grayson swam over to Stephanie; he popped his head out of the water.

"You guys wanna volleyball in the pool?"

"Sounds awesome."

"Sure." All 7 members were playing volleyball in the water. Stephanie, Jason, and Damian as one team; Dana, Terry, Grayson, and Tim were the other team. The colorful sphere was jumping over the net. Everybody was having a merry time. Alfred soon arrived and joined in. Till' dusk the family was playing. After dinner everybody except Jason went to their hotel busy with their affairs. Jason heard that Disney had a great bar, and by god he sure needed a beer.

When he went to one of the bars it had a rustic feel. Jason sat on the red leather seat and ordered a beer. Across the bar was a young blonde with fair skin with a red knee length dress. They both shared glances until the blonde walked over to the man.

She sat next to him. "So I'm guessing you ran out of good pickup lines."

Jason smirked. "For your information, I have not."

"Really? Then humor me."

Jason took a swing at his beer. "You know I met all the angels from heaven. Guess I missed one." The blonde blushed as Jason continued, "If beauty were time, you'd be eternity." The girl blushed again. "You shouldn't wear makeup. It's messing with perfection." Jason took another sip. " How am I doing?"

She started to kiss Jason with her fingers on his faded jeans. "Lets just say you earned yourself a phone number." Jason searched his front pocket. There it was a phone number written in black pen with the name, Desiree.

"Desiree. Isn't that Latina for desire?" Desiree just swiftly walked out of the bar with her legs straight and neck held high. Many of the men whispered to each other as she walked passed. _I'm sure desiring something from her,_ Jason said to himself as he started to finish his beer.


	5. CockBlock!

While Jason was having fun at the bar, Grayson, Damian, Stephanie, and Tim were having fun of their own. Tim and Stephanie decided to have some _fun _in the hot tub. While the acrobat was in the bathroom Damian decided to stalk Tim and Steph from the balcony provided with his room. He peered through the binoculars. At first it was conversation, then it lead to Tim nibbling or whispering something to Steph and she began to giggle. It didn't take long for a full-blown make out session. Damian was so concentrated that he jerked when he heard a knock on the door. He went towards the door and peeked in the peephole, it was Grayson.

"What do you want Grayson-I'm busy."

"I wanted us to have a brotherly bonding."

"Go Away."

"Please!" Grayson pleaded. Once Damian saw Grayson's puppy dogface he knew he was defeated. Damian reluctantly opened the door.

"See I knew you would miss me. " Grayson saw the binoculars in his brother's hand. "Whatcha got there."

"None of your business."

"Oh but I'm sure it will be Bruce's business when I call him."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Grayson pulled out his phone.

"Okay fine. You caught me. I was observing Tim and Steph from the balcony."

Grayson had a disappointed look "Damian…." A grin appeared on his face "Why didn't you tell me! I'll join you. Wait- let me go get my things." The acrobat ran off to the next room. Damian rolled his eyes but was secretly relieved that his older brother didn't throw a fit. Grayson soon came back with a megaphone.

"Grayson I hope you know this is suppose to be done in _secret." _He pointed out.

"I know but I have a plan" he smirked. Damian once again rolled his eyes before going back to stalking Steph and Tim. The couple was kissing harshly their bodies against one another. Moments passed. Tim slowly started to untie the knot that kept Steph's top together. The eggplant top sunk down to the bottom of the hot tub. Damian kept silent as he looked through the binoculars. Grayson was reading a trashy romance book given by Kory, a.k.a Starfire. Stephanie's fingers slowly dwindled down his chest to the rim of his trunks.

When Steph tugged the trunks Grayson sprang up, grabbed his megaphone, went to the balcony and screamed "_COCKBLOCK!" _From Grayson'sfront pocket he took out a remote with a large red button.

He pressed the button.

Out of nowhere bright white lights shun on the couple. Tim got up and since he was blinded by the light he looked in the general direction of which his older brother.

"_DICK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _He screamed. Tim helped Stephanie get up as they both stumbled out of the hot tub before more guest saw what was going on.

Grayson who had a small smirked planted on his face. He placed the megaphone on the floor. "I think we are done here." He went into the hotel room and got ready to go to bed. Damian, still thinking of topless Steph, followed Grayson with a pleasure smile on his face and went to sleep- still thinking of topless Steph.


End file.
